Marionetera
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Gato/OC. Aquel mundo tenía muchas entradas y salidas. Unas mas grandes que otras. Y los sirvientes de la Beldam tenían sus métodos para tratar de cobrarse venganza con el único que podía ser capaz de advertirle a todos los niños acerca de lo peligroso que era, dejarse atrapar por un mundo de fantasía. Yaoi/M-preg
1. Botón

**MARIONETERA**

**CAP 1**

**"Botón"**

**La lluvia ya no era algo extraño dentro de lo que era el ambiente de aquel apartado trozo de tierra, perdido en la nada y solo rodeado por mas nada.**

**La casa de la anciana que regentaba a todos ni siquiera podía verse desde la ventana mas alta y aunque ya se había acostumbrado al hecho y el que el colegio quedara tan lejos que terminaba creyendo que algún día hablaría del hecho con sus nietos, no significaba que lo encontrara menos tedioso o aburrido; bien, ahora tenía un amigo… dos para variar pero de todas maneras había días… o semanas en las que simplemente se encontraba preguntando que demonios hacía ahí todavía.**

**No era que no le alegrase el hecho de haber derrotado a la Beldam en su momento pero…**

**Seguía teniendo esas recurrentes pesadillas y la sensación con cada abrir de ojos de que esa vieja mujer aún no estaba vencida del todo.**

**Estaba segura, muy en el fondo de su pecho de que aquella bruja vagaba en alguna parte de su propio universo, buscando puertas a través de las cuáles ser capaz de pasar y atraer nuevas victimas hasta hacerlas caer o al menos, hacer traspasar aquellos umbrales a sus horrendas ratas que seguramente siguiendo las órdenes de su ama tratarían de vengarse de quien les cerró el ingreso mas grande al mundo de los vivos.**

**De los vivos…**

**Y es que no estaba segura de si aquella criatura estaba viva o no, si era real o solo parte de su muy activa imaginación.**

**No podía saberlo.**

**Sobre todo cuando a pesar de que lo intentase una y otra vez, el gato tan solo le maullaba y le hacía entender cosas con movimientos de su cola o garras mas no hablando nuevamente; aquello acerca de que no hablaba en ese mundo solo porque no le daba la gana le parecía la mentira mas absurda de todas.**

**No tenía sentido…**

**Y para el gato…**

**Bueno, él pensaba casi lo mismo que la chiquilla de cabello azul y nariz torcida.**

**En realidad casi no había podido dormir tan solo por el hecho de que algo en su interior lo removía y le hacía sentir que debía de tener extremo cuidado y vigilar que las cosas siguiesen con normalidad todo el tiempo; una de las desventajas de ya no ser capaz de comunicarse con Coraline era que no podía alertarle acerca de un hecho que al parecer, ninguno de ellos había notado en principio de cuentas: la maldita muñeca vigilante de la bruja había desaparecido por completo y no conseguían dar con ella**

**Tal vez la chiquilla ya se había olvidado de ese detalle… pero él no**

**No podía sacarse de la mente la sensación de que todo el tiempo esa cosa se encontraba aún dentro de la casa, moviéndose de una habitación a otra y buscando la manera de abrir la pequeña puerta que comunicaba los mundos**

**Él conocía muchas diferentes entradas pero afortunadamente la bruja no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de ello**

**Aún contaban con tiempo pero sentía que se estaba volviendo muy limitado y corto con cada día que pasaba y que no conseguía dar con aquel engendro de la oscuridad que continuaba vigilándoles a una distancia prudente**

**El felino de pelaje negro se lamió una pata y comenzó a tallarse los ojos con algo de desespero para luego, mover las orejas al escuchar una voz**

**-Gato!... ven gato, es hora de comer!**

**Tal vez la chiquilla no era una mejor compañía que la del crío Lovat pero al menos compartían algo que el otro no conocía**

**Y eso era lo que había terminado empujando al gato de ojos azules a comenzar a pasar mas y mas tiempo en el palacio rosa, aunque fuera tan solo sentado al lado de la niña por saber que esta seguía a salvo y en su propio mundo, tal como debía de ser.**

**-Vaya que tardaste esta vez- dijo Coraline bostezando y observando al gato que se acercaba a olisquear el plato que le había adjudicado la chiquilla para cuando le sirviese alimento- que? Estabas de caza?**

**El gato la observó de reojo antes de resoplar a través de la nariz y rodar los ojos, haciendo que la otra se cruzase de brazos**

**-Ya sé que prefieres pescado fresco y eso… pero el atún enlatado tampoco está del todo mal- alentó la cría finalmente tomando una lata cercana y vaciándola en la vasija- en lo personal no me gusta el atún… pero es… pescado, verdad? Y eso les gusta a los gatos…**

**"Y supongo que como siempre, tu lo sabes todo, cierto?"**

**Dijo el gato con algo de fastidio mas nuevamente de su boca solo salieron maullidos que provocaron que la chiquilla se inclinase para acariciar su cabeza; con paciencia y resignación, el animal se restregó en su mano a modo de agradecimiento antes de observar el lánguido alimento y darle un ligero mordisco hasta que los pasos de la niña de ropas extrañas le indicasen que ya se había ido. El gato negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego, empujar aquellos trozos de carne con una pata**

**-Esto será mejor que los restos del almuerzo de Wybie- suspiró el felino al recordar la última vez que el muchacho lo hubiese tratado de hacer comer coles de bruselas**

**Coles!**

**Muy bien, era un gato con hambre pero aún no estaba tan desesperado como para darle una probada a los alimentos de los conejos a menos que fuese por razones medicinales en las que tuviese que devolver el estómago; y era por ello que después de varios días de menguadas comidas muy alejadas de lo que consideraba adecuado para su nutrición, había optado por tratar con la otra chica que al menos, tenía la decencia de buscar algo similar a lo que se suponía era un alimento mas natural**

**Pero no por eso, el atún en lata era lo mejor**

**Maulló un poco antes de inclinarse a tomar un buen trozo de pescado… y entonces se detuvo y congeló el cuerpo con los ojos y las orejas muy atentos.**

**Había percibido un crujido cercano a donde se encontraba y casi podía ver esa mirada de un verde intenso que le vigilaba muy de cerca, agazapándose entre las sombras y el césped cercano como si aguardara el momento adecuado para atacarlo por sorpresa; sus músculos estaban tensos y el alimento enfrente de su nariz había pasado a un segundo plano mientras trataba de calcular el sitio exacto donde estaría aquello… lo que fuera que fuese que estuviese acechándole.**

**Tragó un poco antes de girarse de golpe y saltar hacia donde tenía la sensación de que se encontraba aquella cosa…**

**Pero nada.**

**Suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza, pensando que tal vez comenzaba a ponerse un poco paranoico solamente por saberse odiado hasta rabiar por esa cosa.**

**Pero ya estaban muy lejos el uno del otro y él no pensaba regresar a ese horripilante mundo.**

**Una de sus patas aplastó algo duro y pequeño contra el húmedo suelo haciéndose detenerse nuevamente y bajar la mirada hasta que dio con aquel pequeño y negro objeto que le hizo sentir un frío que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente local o que pareciese que de nuevo, estaba a punto de llover.**

**Justo casi enterrado en el lodo y donde había percibido aquella presencia un pequeño botón negro destellaba, casi con malignidad**

**De forma muy parecida en lo que lo hiciesen los horribles ojos de aquella muñeca**

**El gato se tensó y comenzó a voltear a los alrededores con alarma**

**Ella estaba ahí nuevamente**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Coraline se apresuró a bajar del camión aquella tarde de regreso de la escuela, a sabiendas de que le esperaba un largo camino de regreso al palacio rosa y que a pesar de su impermeable era muy probable que terminase empapada hasta los huesos**

**-Simplemente genial… ni siquiera por salvar a todos los pobres niños de este sitio el maldito clima parece querer hacer su parte**

**Se quejó una vez con las botas en el lodo para luego, comenzar a andar los kilómetros que la separaban de la carretera principal, hasta su casa**

**Mala suerte que su madre opinara que si bien la niña adoraba el lodo entonces hacer un poco de ejercicio para variar caminando sobre este no iba a hacerle ningún daño; además, su madre estaba resfriada nuevamente y a eso se le sumaban sus enormes deseos de no salir de su cama frente a la chimenea de la habitación.**

**La chiquilla gruñó con verdadero hastío antes de patear una pequeña roca en el camino hacia un lado y escuchar en este, un sonido ahogado**

**Se detuvo de golpe y se giró para luego percibir una figura embarrada en barro y que de no ser porque temblaba, hubiese tomado por simplemente un acumulo de tierra muy húmeda**

**-Hola…**

**Dijo con suavidad la niña acercándose e inclinándose para luego, ver el rostro de un gato de ojos dispares que parecía estar hambriento y muerto de frio**

**-Vaya- dijo con sorpresa al percibir como su mirada era atrapada por el tono verde de un ojo y azul del otro, como si suplicara por compasión- eres nuevo aquí? Te has perdido?**

**Preguntó antes de mover una mano como si estuviese tomando una decisión importante para luego, acariciar con lentitud la sucia cabeza de aquel animal que cerró los ojos y dejó salir un sonido algo triste**

**-No había visto mas gatos por aquí… solo hay uno y es un amargado**

**Comentó Coraline antes de reir un poco al ver como aquel felino parecía buscar con la cabeza su toque, antes de levantarlo por debajo de los brazos- si no tienes a donde ir, puedo llevarte a mi casa. A mi madre no le gustan los animales… bueno, no le gusta nada pero mientras no te vea, no creo que tenga por que quejarse… pero tendrás que hacer mucho silencio de acuerdo?**

**Musitó la niña para luego, cargar con aquella criatura y meterla por debajo de su impermeable antes de salir corriendo con mayor velocidad debido a que la fuerza de la lluvia se había incrementado**

**Y con todo no alcanzó a notar el repentino relámpago que cruzó el cielo… y que formó con sus luces, la imagen de una garra sobre su cabeza**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. El inicio de las pesadillas

**MARIONETERA**

**.**

**CAP 2**

**"El inicio de las pesadillas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaba de pie**

**Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas y el ligero mecerse de este mientras aguardaba a que la persona sentada a su lado, terminase con la labor; la luz amarillenta, opaca y antigua entraba por todas partes y le daba un ambiente cálido a aquel lugar que en parte le parecía terriblemente familiar pero no estaba muy segura de porqué. En todo caso, la seguridad y la comodidad le hacían sentirse protegida y relajada, al grado que ni siquiera se molestaba en alejarse o curiosear por los alrededores**

**Simplemente, el estar en aquel sitio ya era todo un gusto**

**Y sin embargo…**

**Algo en todo aquello no estaba bien. El atontamiento por la embriagadora sensación de confort no terminaba por cubrir de todo ese ligero escalofrío que se colaba por su espina llegando hasta la base de su cuello y que le gritaba con una voz muy lejana que debía de correr a protegerse**

**Y no entendía por qué**

**"Por qué quieres que corra?"**

**Cuestionó Coraline sin separar los labios y mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en las hábiles manos de la anciana mujer que se encontraba sentada en una mecedora a su lado, trabajando en algo pequeño, metiendo y sacando una larga aguja de coser; durante varios momentos, la vista de aquello no le pareció extraña… qué tenía de raro una abuela que cosía… un muñeco para cualquiera de sus nietos o hijos?**

**Su propia abuela lo hacía aunque ella solía usar lana y agujas de punto**

**Finalmente algo en el fondo de su cabeza le hizo poner un poco mas atención en la muñeca que tenía la mujer en sus manos. Era… extraña. No fea pero lo suficientemente común como para creer que podía tomar el rostro o la apariencia de cualquiera fuera el gusto de su dueño; parecía sonreir con suavidad en las manos de la anciana que ahora tomaba un pequeño pincel para retocar los labios de aquel juguete y luego, dejaba este de lado para acercar un trapo y darle brillo a un par de radiantes ojos negros de botón**

**"Madre…"**

**La niña agitó torpemente la cabeza y se colocó las manos sobre esta comenzando a percibir una voz ajena a la suya que se colaba continuamente sobre ella**

**"Madre… madre… madre… madre…"**

**Se repetía una y otra vez provocando que finalmente la pequeña de cabello azul pudiese moverse pero solo lo suficiente como para inclinar el cuello y taparse los oídos intentando ahogar aquella voz chillona que le taladraba y comenzaba a provocarle nauseas y vértigo; todo a su alrededor giraba tan rápido que parecía simplemente ser un borrón de luces y colores que dejaban de ser claros y distinguibles…**

**Y entonces…**

**"Madre… por qué me abandonaste?... porqué trataste de deshacerte de mí?"**

**Esa voz… esa voz surgió lenta y oscura, profunda desde lo mas recóndito de aquel lugar que ahora resultaba tétrico especialmente al ver nuevamente aquella mujer en su mecedora que se había detenido de golpe… y que parecía comenzar a voltear muy lentamente hacia la niña, cuyos labios empezaron a temblar de puro pánico**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Coraline se enderezó de golpe en la cama, agitando las cobijas y respirando tan rápidamente que le pareció que su corazón saldría de su pecho solo para largarse del peligro que sentía que aún la rodeaba**

**Volteó tan rápido como pudo a su alrededor, intentando percibir algún movimiento o sonido que le indicase que algo malo estaba a punto de saltarle encima… pero nada. Su habitación hacía tiempo que había dejado de verse tan vieja y abandonada y mostraba un poco mas de la personalidad de la niña de cabello azul pero de todas formas, el haber pensado por un solo segundo que se encontraba de vuelta en el hogar de… aquella bruja…**

**Ni siquiera quería recordar aquello**

**Gimió y se cubrió los ojos un segundo para luego, sentir un peso cerca de ella lo cuál la hizo levantar la mirada hacia la criatura que dormía acurrucada a su lado**

**Después de un buen baño del cuál extrañamente no había huído y de haberle alimentado un poco, el gato que hubiese encontrado aquella tarde daba un aspecto de lo mas luminoso y esponjoso, con su blanca piel suave y bella como la luz de la luna clara de otoño y un algo que le indicaba que de conservarlo, realmente sería una mascota preciosa de descubrir**

**Levantó una mano y acarició el pelaje de su nuevo amigo rescatado, que movió muy apenas las orejas evidentemente agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido**

**-Al menos tu puedes dormir tranquilamente**

**Dijo la niña con suavidad intentando no despertarlo para luego, pasar sus dedos al collar que colgaba del cuello de aquel animal**

**Aquel botón negro en este le causó un ligero salto en el estómago pero entonces, la niña negó un par de veces con la cabeza rodando los ojos**

**-Ya basta Coraline Jones…**

**Se dijo a sí misma con irritación**

**-No todo lo que encuentres por ahí con botones, significa que la bruja está cerca**

**Soltó para tratar de convencerse aunque se abrazó las rodillas antes de seguir viendo a aquel gato blanco que era tan diferente del otro.**

**Seguramente al "Gato" no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que otro mas hubiese llegado así de la nada hacia su casa, después de todo, creía haber entendido en su tiempo conviviendo con aquel animal que le había salvado la vida que solían ser muy territoriales y de alguna forma, el hecho de que la defendiera tanto era por que la consideraba parte de su amilia? O posesiones, entre una cosa y otra… era gracioso pero al mismo tiempo extraño**

**Seguramente que de ver a aquel otro gato, intentaría correrlo en pos de sus instintos animales y no podría culparlo…**

**Aunque esperaba poder convencerlo de no hacer tal cosa**

**Un nuevo relámpago en forma de garra cruzó por la ventana pero la niña solo alcanzó a distinguir la luz que ingresó por la ventana, cubriéndose apenas los ojos un momento para evitar el deslumbramiento y luego, percibió un breve y ahogado maullido de aquel animal que continuaba dormido**

**-Tranquilo amiguito… todo estará bien…**

**Dijo hacia este pasando una mano por su lomo para luego, volver a acostarse**

**-No pasa nada… los dos estaremos bien…**

**Susurró para ella misma antes de volver a acomodarse con las cobijas y taparse, aunque la sensación incómoda que la había acompañado desde aquel sueño continuaba persiguiéndola; se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y gruñó, sospechando que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga y fastidiosa… dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño como era debido y todo gracias a ese sueño tan raro, que era la primera vez que tenía**

**Pero no importaba**

**Mientras dejase de soñar con la Beldam… al final, era lo único que deseaba evitar**

**Y al tiempo que la niña continuaba intentando evitar pensar en ello, el gato blanco en su cama abría muy apenas un par de ojos bicolor y los movía muy lentamente para ver de reojo a la pequeña que se removía a un lado**

**Frunció muy apenas los ojos y de ahí, los pasó hacia la ventana**

**Estaba muy cerca**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la casa de los Lovat, el gato negro de ojos azules observaba con seriedad por una de las ventanas de la habitación del chico con el que se quedaba y que roncaba como si en ello le fuese la vida**

**Agitaba la cola muy suavemente y se erizaba un poco mientras observaba uno que otro relámpago cruzar el cielo y repitiéndose a sí mismo que las formas similares a arañas y garras que se percibían en aquellas luces celestiales eran obra de su propia paranoia desde que tuviese la sensación de que era vigilado en el Palacio Rosa**

**Se pasó una pata por el rostro a la desesperada antes de agitar la cabeza**

**Tenía que calmarse y por el bien de Coraline especialmente**

**Esa niña con todo y lo molesta que era se preocupaba por él y había luchado muy valientemente con la bruja, no solo por salvar su vida si no las almas de los pobres niños que habían quedado atrapados bajo la maldición de la araña de agujas**

**Al menos le debía eso**

**Respiró profundo y recargó la frente en el frío vidrio de la ventana… para luego, erizar todo el pelaje**

**Estaba seguro. Apenas un segundo dado por la luz de un nuevo relámpago le había hecho visualizar una figura negra, pequeña y sinuosa que parecía vigilarle desde el pórtico mas cercano y que había desaparecido de golpe con la siguiente luz que había cruzado el firmamento; muy a su molestia había emitido un maullido asustado, provocando que el chico en su cuarto se enderezase mareado y de golpe**

**-Qué, que?... qué pasa abuela?**

**Inquirió medio dormido antes de percibir con los ojos de parpados algo caídos al animal que bufaba y se removía en el marco interno de la ventana cerrada con bastante inquietud**

**-Gato… qué te sucede?**

**Inquirió Wilbur Lovat bostezando grandemente e intentando taparse la boca con un brazo para luego, rascarse la cabeza y acercarse al animal que continuaba removiéndose como si fuera a escapar**

**-Son solo rayos… no te van a hacer nada aquí adentro**

**Dijo con muestras de sueño el de cabello rizado antes de tomar al gato negro en brazos que se tensaba y luego, le llevaba a la cama**

**-Anda… vamos a dormir que a ti también te hace falta**

**Comentó el niño antes de acomodar al animal a su lado y dejarse caer, roncando y durmiéndose en el acto mientras que el felino de pelaje negro maullaba y vocalizaba muy por lo bajo, removiéndose varias veces antes de pegar su cuerpo al del niño que ya había partido de aquel mundo al onírico**

**Tal vez si estaba cansado y lo había alucinado pero…**

**Ese sexto sentido que lo acompañaba… le indicaba que huyera… que corriera… que escapara…**

**Que estaba en verdadero peligro…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muy buenas noches... espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y que les sea de agrado este nuevo capítulo! qué pasara con el gato y Coraline? que pasará con ese sueño extraño, qué significa?

REVIEWS!

Guest

Sorry, no tengo tu nick pero quiero que sepas que agradezco MUCHISIMO tu review y que espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado... muchisimas gracias por leernos y por tu review, así como tus palabras!

Reina

Haditaaa! Pues como puedes ver, le he seguido al fic y espero de todo corazón que sea algo que te guste... me siento muy feliz por ello! Mil gracias por tu review!


End file.
